It is believed to be understood to provide autonomous driving systems for vehicles that observe the surroundings of the vehicle using sensors. In these driving systems, the vehicle either drives completely autonomously or the driver intervenes in certain situations such that the driver then retakes control over the vehicle completely. That is to say, either the motor vehicle is driving or the driver is driving. Both or a combination is not possible so far. Such autonomous driving systems have the disadvantage that a loss of control associated with autonomous driving may be experienced as unpleasant.
It is believed to be understood to provide autonomous driving systems for vehicles that observe the surroundings of the vehicle using sensors. In these driving systems, the vehicle either drives completely autonomously or the driver intervenes in certain situations such that the driver then retakes control over the vehicle completely. That is to say, either the motor vehicle is driving or the driver is driving. Both or a combination is not possible so far. Such autonomous driving systems have the disadvantage that a loss of control associated with autonomous driving may be experienced as unpleasant.